<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Chaos by dabforpalermo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873094">Lovely Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo'>dabforpalermo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(nothing bad i promise), 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Board Games, Bracelet Making, Drug Use, Found Family, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeover, Probably ooc, Storms, im so sorry once again i am sleep deprived, why is that not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sofia bonds with the gang, and one time she has to say goodbye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahh i forced myself to write this week i apologize in advance for any grammatical errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia hates these people. They’re loud and annoying and come sit in her room whenever they want to ‘talk’. She hates their presence and the way they leave messes everywhere for her to clean. She hates them. </p><p>But she really doesn’t. </p><p>Nairobi, Raquel, and Monica (Stockholm, as she’s chosen for her name) are motherly, always bringing food up to her room when she hasn’t come down and calling her cute little pet names that would usually drive her nuts. Denver and Helsinki and kind, teasing her and always giving the best hugs. Sergio, Marseille, and Bogotá haven’t really talked to her, besides from a few offhand comments and awkward small talk. And Tokyo- well, Tokyo braids her hair nicely, and is fun when she’s drunk, but that’s about it. </p><p>“What the fuck are you guys doing?”</p><p>Sofia opens her eyes, pulling away from Tokyo’s makeup brushes, and wincing at the unfamiliar feeling on her face. </p><p>“Don’t swear in front of the kid.”</p><p>“Sorry, what the,” he steps forward, pressing his hands over Sofia’s ears. “Are you doing?”</p><p>“She’s giving me a makeover.”</p><p>Martín scowls, his hands now resting on her shoulders. “You don’t need makeup.” </p><p>“I know she doesn’t. I just thought it would be cool to try it, and she doesn’t have that much of a problem with it, right?”</p><p>Sofia shakes her head, grabbing the mirror off of the table and holding it up to her face. She stares at herself for a moment, trying to contain a frown. </p><p>“Can I keep some of this?”</p><p>“Sure,” Tokyo says, pushing a few products her way. She runs a hand through Sofia’s hair and smiles, getting up and walking back to her room. </p><p>“You’re pretty without makeup.”</p><p>“God, don’t get all sappy. I just like eyeliner.” </p><p>Martín frowns, tapping his thumb to his tongue and wiping away a few dots of loose pigment under her eye. Sofia scrunches her nose up. </p><p>“Tokyo’s getting nicer.”</p><p>Martín shrugs, examining his nails. “She’s troubled, sure, but I guess she can be nice sometimes. I would hope she’d be kind to a child.” </p><p>“‘M not a child,” Sofia mumbles, examining her face in the mirror again. </p><p>“Whatever you say, bonita. Now, go help Andrés with dinner, please. He needs a taste tester.”</p><p>Sofia grins and rushes off.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, kid.”</p><p>Sofia hums, checking the page on her book and closing it, looking up at Denver. </p><p>“Look, I hate to ask this, but I need a favour.”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Denver sits down next to her. “We need another player for soccer.”</p><p>Sofia resists the urge to slam her head down on the table. The gang has picked up on the sport, always going to play after dinner and before lunch. It’s exhausting. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And, I want you to be on my team.”</p><p>“You want them to take it easy on you just because you have a kid on your team.”</p><p>“Not that, per say. But yeah. Pretty much.”</p><p>Sofia stands, groaning as the two walk out to the field. Denver keeps a steady hand on her back, grinning toward the rest of the group. </p><p>“We have our final player.”</p><p>“C’mere, babe. Let’s kick some ass.” Nairobi grins, pulling Sofia into her side and glaring at everyone. “I call her. Denver, go play on Bogotá’s team.”</p><p>“You can’t-” Denver pouts, his plan obviously ruined. He sighs and walks toward his team. </p><p>Sofia isn’t a bad player. She’s fast, having practiced through running from police for the past couple of years, and strategic, which comes from her love of books and knowledge. Although she also isn’t a good sport. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No, no no no, that doesn’t count. You can’t kick people.” </p><p>Sofia looks down at Bogotá, who is clutching his calf in pain, and scoffs. “He’s being a baby.”</p><p>“You kick hard.”</p><p>Denver wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Sorry, kiddo. Bogotá is a little dramatic sometimes.”</p><p>“The kid just crippled me!” </p><p>Raquel glares at him, walking over to the group. “I think the game is over. C’mon, Sofia, let’s leave these drama queens to themselves.”</p><p>She allows Raquel to grasp her hand and lead her back into the house, Nairobi and Monica getting the hint and following them, sensing Sofia might need a little calming down. </p><p>“What was that all about?” Nairobi questions, sitting down at the dining room table next to Sofia. She shrugs. </p><p>“Nothing. I missed.”</p><p>Monica frowns, placing her hand on top of Sofia’s. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Sofia takes a breath. “I heard Bogotá saying some shit about Martín and Andrés. I know it was probably a joke but I don't want to let that slide.”</p><p>Raquel tilts her head. “What did he say?”</p><p>“Nothing worth repeating. It’s just- everything was so nice before you all came. And I really like hanging out with you guys, especially you three, but I don’t want people like Bogotá to take advantage of that and make jokes about the two men who are lending their house out for everybody. It’s not fair.”</p><p>Monica rubs her thumb over the back of her hand. “I get that. It’s very nice that you’re defending them.”</p><p>She pauses. “What, you’re not gonna tell me that violence won’t get me anywhere?”</p><p>Nairobi snorts. “Babe, we’ve had to fight our way up to the top to get even an ounce of the respect these guys are born with. Sometimes violence is the only thing that works.”</p><p>“These men walk with the confidence that they own the world. We need to knock them down a few pegs.” Raquel smiles. Sofia tucks a strand of hair behind her ears and lets out a breath. </p><p>“Hey, I have an idea,” Monica starts. “We should make bracelets.”</p><p>“Isn’t that going against what everyone just said?”</p><p>“You can be feminine and still be badass.”</p><p>Sofia shrugs, running a hand down her shirt and smoothing out the couple of wrinkles. “I don’t have anyone to give bracelets to.”</p><p>“Wear them yourself. Or, why don’t you make some for Berlin and Palermo?”</p><p>Sofia resists the urge to snort, knowing that there’s no way in hell Andrés de Fonollosa would be caught wearing a string bracelet. Martín, she can understand. “Sure. Let’s make them.”</p><p>They spend about an hour sitting at the table, weaving braids into bracelets, and soon, she has two of them. One of them is brown, red, and blue, and the other is pink, green, and purple. She hates them both equally. </p><p>“They’re not gonna wear these.”</p><p>“They totally will. Palermo loves jewelry.” Raquel smirks, cleaning up the extra materials. Sofia is quiet for a moment before she stands. </p><p>“Uh, thank you guys.”</p><p>“For what?” Monica tilts her head. </p><p>“Y’know, helping me and such. It was really nice spending time with you.”</p><p>Nairobi smiles, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. “Anytime, chica. Now go give your weird dads their bracelets.”</p><p>Sofia hugs her back briefly then pulls away. “I think I’ll hold onto them for a while.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You’re cheating.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Yes you are!”</p><p>Sofia rolls her eyes at the two men’s antics, sitting down on the couch and letting out a sigh. Denver has been attempting to beat Helsinki at a game of Connect 4, but as per usual, Denver is being a sore loser. And she says that with as much respect as she can. </p><p>“I am not cheating, Denver. How the hell do I cheat at this game?”</p><p>“Well you- like, you, uh- I don’t know! You’re the one cheating.”</p><p>Sofia brings her knees to her chest and watches them, both annoyed and intrigued. </p><p>“Sof, back me up. You see this?”</p><p>“I see it very clearly, Denver, he’s not cheating.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be on my side!”</p><p>Helsinki looks over at her apologetically. “Be nice, Denver. She’s being honest at least.”</p><p>Denver glares at him. “Fine. Sofia, you play a round with him. You’ll see.” </p><p>Sofia stands, patting Denver on the back as she takes over his seat. The man places both of his hands on the back of her chair and leans over her, watching every move carefully. </p><p>Soon, they finish the game, Sofia taking the victory. “See, Denver. He’s not cheating, you’re just shit at this game.”</p><p>Helsinki smirks, tapping her foot under the table in warning. Denver shakes his head. </p><p>“Maybe you’re both cheating.”</p><p>“Give it up already, Denver.” </p><p>Denver crosses his arms over his chest. “You two teaming up makes me very uncomfortable. I am intimidated by both of you already.”</p><p>“Don’t be intimidated. I’m just one of the only people here who knows where every weapon in this house is located.” Sofia smiles innocently. </p><p>“God, you’re creepy. You get that from your dads.”</p><p>“They’re not my dads.” </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Helsinki rolls his eyes. “Denver, go get us some drinks? We’re gonna be here a while.” </p><p>“She's only like 9, Helsinki, I’m not gonna give her alcohol.”</p><p>“I’m 12.”</p><p>“Not alcohol, jesus.. I mean juice.” Helsinki chuckles as Denver leaves. </p><p>“Can I let you in on a little secret?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I cheated.”</p><p>“How the hell do you cheat at connect four?”</p><p>“Denver is an idiot.” Helsinki laughs. “I tricked him a few times.”</p><p>Sofia giggles, holding a hand up to her mouth. “Oh wow..”</p><p>“I just got inside his head. It’s easy. I’ll teach ya one day.”</p><p>Denver comes back, holding a couple classes of juice and sitting on the couch. “Can I play her after?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They play a couple games, Sofia getting more and more competitive as time goes by. She and Denver get in a heated argument over who won a game of checkers, which causes half of the household to come and see the two. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Andrés steps in, wrapping his arm around Sofia’s waist when she goes to jump at Denver. </p><p>“He is incompetent!”</p><p>“She’s a liar!”</p><p>“Enough,” Andrés glares at the two of them. “You are acting like children.”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>Andrés steps back and narrows his eyes in confusion. “Sofia, you’re more mature than Denver. I trust you to figure it out calmly, please. I’m exhausted.”</p><p>He leaves the room, the rest of the group following, leaving only Denver, Helsinki, and Sofia in the room. She exhales harshly. </p><p>“Guys, it’s checkers..”</p><p>Denver stares at her for a moment, his face contorted in seriousness, until Sofia snorts, then the two break out into laughter. It starts slowly but even Helsinki is worried when it gets almost hysterical. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m immature.”</p><p>“Me too. You are pretty good at board games.”</p><p>Denver smirks, pulling her into a quick side hug. “You’re a good kid. I’ve got to stay the fun uncle somehow.”</p><p>“Psht. You’re fun even if you’re annoying.”</p><p>She barely has time to duck out of his arms before he goes to smack the back of her head. </p><p>-</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>Sofia looks up from her laptop, tilting her head at Bogotá. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Listen, I know you don’t like me much.”</p><p>She grimaces. This is one of those conversations. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>Bogotá sits next to her. “I know you’ve heard some things I’ve said about your dads.”</p><p>“They’re not my dads.” </p><p>“Sure. Sorry. Uh- I just, there’s no bad blood between me and them. We’re not the greatest of friends anymore, not like we used to be, but anything I’ve said about them was out of respect and love, y’know?”</p><p>She shrugs and closes her laptop. “Just try not to make any of those jokes around them, then. Andrés is kind of sensitive.”</p><p>“You know, I always thought Martín was the more sensitive one.” </p><p>“Tell me what they were like.”</p><p>Bogotá smirks. “I’m not sure what it was, but Martín followed Andrés around like a puppy. At his beck and call all day every day.”</p><p>Sofia frowns, not aware that Martín could ever be so submissive to anybody. He's always seemed like the self assured confident man he is now. </p><p>“He was just a kid when Andrés first met him. Started buying him all these fancy clothes and taking him out to eat. Martín watched him get married a couple times, and eventually, he got fed up and left. Packed his bags in the middle of the night. I’m not sure where he went or what he saw, but he came back with more confidence and happiness that I’ve ever seen him have. I supposed Andrés fell in love with him once he learned to love himself.”</p><p>Sofia feels her heart expand, as if that’s even possible, but she knows she would’ve been so proud of Martín if she was around back then. </p><p>“They started dating a couple of years ago. We’re just waiting on when they’re gonna tie the knot.”</p><p>“God, tell me about it.”</p><p>“Andrés is nearing 50 now. He should get it done now so that Martín won’t run away again.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t. He’s too in love with Andrés.”</p><p>“You wanna know something funny?” Bogotá smiles. “For the very first time, I can say the same about Andrés.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>Sofia looks up, wiping at her eyes to get rid of the phantom tears. She’s stopped crying long ago, but the feeling of wetness still seeping through her cheeks, a heavy reminder of her problem, but also parallel to the rain hitting the kitchen window. </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Sergio frowns, looking to the chair in front of her and nodding his head toward it. Sofia nods. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s fine.”</p><p>“You don’t look very fine.”</p><p>Sofia goes to shrug, but a crash of thunder interrupts her, causing the girl to jump. Sergio furrows his eyebrows and leans forward in his chair. </p><p>“Is it the, um, rain?”</p><p>“Kinda.”</p><p>“Mostly the thunder and lightning?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Sergio thinks for a moment before standing, covering the window with a curtain and pressing play on the record machine, quiet as to not wake the others, but loud enough to distract her. He doesn’t say much as he makes a cup of tea, looking semi-hilarious in his pyjamas. </p><p>“Why are you awake?”</p><p>Sergio turns to face her briefly, clearing his throat and dropping a tea bag in. “Uh, I was up late. I told everybody to go to sleep early tonight so they are prepared for tomorrow, so I thought I’d be the only one up. I figured I may as well take a walk before I went to sleep.”</p><p>Sofia hums, looking away from him and studying some of the paintings on the wall. It’s funny. She has seen Sergio talk to the others, how he gets over excited and confident and doesn’t stumble over words, but she figures there’s something about Martín and her that make him nervous. She wishes she could change that. </p><p>“So Andrés is your brother?”</p><p>“Half brother. We share a mother.” </p><p>“He’s the older one, I’m assuming?”</p><p>“Yep. 4 years.”</p><p>Sofia taps her finger against the table in rhythm to the music. “What’s it like to have an older brother? I always wanted one.”</p><p>Sergio lets out a little laugh and walks over to her, gently placing the mug in front of her. “Well, lets just say, it’s someone who makes tea for you at night, but punches you in the face over the last cookie.”</p><p>She understands what Sergio is implying, but figures not to dwell on it, knowing she would probably freak the guy out if she explained the way she sees everyone as her aunts and uncles and sisters and brothers. It’s weird, she’s well aware. She slowly takes a sip of her tea and frowns. </p><p>“I had a little brother. It’s not the same.”</p><p>“I bet. Andrés and I have very different memories of our childhood.”</p><p>She nods. They sit in silence for a moment before another crash of thunder tears through the sky, Sofia flinching. When Sergio looks at her she doesn’t see pity, only concern, which is nice for a change. </p><p>“Uh, thunder is… it's only the sound caused by lightning. So it’s not a physical form, just a loud sound. And the lightning is almost statistically impossible to hurt you, especially when you’re inside already. So.. don’t worry too much. Even if there were a chance you could be hurt, you are surrounded by the world's most wanted criminals, they all have ways of making things disappear quickly.” </p><p>Sofia snorts. “You’re gonna send Denver in to fistfight the clouds?”</p><p>Sergio grins, leaning back in his chair easily. “He would do it.”</p><p>“He’s a hothead.” She takes another sip, the tea almost half gone. “Can I ask you a favour?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Can you.. can you promise to keep them safe? Y’know, plant an extra escape exit, give them a couple more guns, I don’t know. Just something to… to promise that they’ll come back.”</p><p>Sergio battles his brain for a second before placing his hand on Sofia’s arm. “I promise I am going to do absolutely everything in my power to get them back to you.”</p><p>She examines his face for a lie, but nods when she finds only the truth. “I trust you.”</p><p>“Can I ask a question?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Sergio rests his cheek in his palm. “Are you maybe just anxious about tomorrow? I didn’t think you would be the one to be scared of a storm.”</p><p>The girl looks down, fiddling with her thumbs. “It’s kind of everything. I never liked storms, ‘cause when I was on the street, I would just get sick and wet and I couldn’t go anywhere. But I guess it’s that too.”</p><p>“I figured.”</p><p>Sofia yawns and downs the rest of the drink, rubbing her eyes. Sergio hums quietly to the music and taps his fingers against his thigh, an old habit from childhood he’s been trying to break. </p><p>They sit in silence until Sofia’s breaths become even, and he can hear the light snore falling from her mouth. Sergio smiles softly toward her and stands, clearing her cup off of the table. He stops at the window for a moment and opens the curtain, pushing his glasses up his nose, letting his mind wander. He can’t make any promises of Andrés and Martín, can’t swear that they’ll live to next week, can’t tell the police not to shoot. He feels helpless, only being able to sit on the sidelines and watch everything go down, to pray that it all works out. </p><p>He places the mug on the counter, examining the sleeping girl. Slowly, as to not wake her, he bends down, picking her up. Andrés has always been stronger than her, never one to shy away from showing pride in his strength, but Sergio isn’t as weak as everyone may think. He used to hate it, but now, he’s learned it’s an advantage for everyone to underestimate you. Especially in this line of work. </p><p>He carries her bridal style into her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and pulling her covers up. Sergio doesn’t want to linger and appear creepy, but for some reason, he darts his hand out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>And as he exits the room, lacking his last two melatonin pills, he realizes he now has another motive to work harder. He knows he is going to do everything in his power to bring Andrés and Martín back home; back to their daughter. He won’t allow her to lose anyone else. </p><p>-<br/>The goodbyes are anticlimactic at most. Sofia finds she doesn’t have much to say. “Stay safe, don’t be stupid, bring me back my money.” It’s all the same, especially as she forces herself to hug everybody she’s learned to love goodbye, but she finds that she’s numb, so that’s better than feeling everything, she supposed. </p><p>Sofia pulls away from her hug with Denver, chewing down on her bottom lip. Monica cups the side of her cheek and rubs her thumb across her skin, smiling sadly toward her. She doesn’t want her pity, but finds it comforting all the same. </p><p>She watches everyone leave, abandoning her, Martín, and Andrés in their living room. She doesn’t want to make the first move. </p><p>“Alright, Sof. We won’t be more than about a week, okay? You’ll keep up on the news and if you need to, you know how to get in contact with Sergio. You also know where the gun is but that is absolutely only in case of a huge emergency.” </p><p>Sofia nods slowly, her hand dipping into her pocket and grabbing the two bracelets. “I.. I know this is really stupid and childish, but uh, maybe you want to keep these? I get it if you don’t want to and I won’t be offended or anything but I just thought if you wanted then you could have them-“</p><p>Martín cuts her off, pulling her into a tight hug. She grips the back of his shirt, exhaling heavily and trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling down her flushed cheeks. </p><p>“We’ll wear them under our jumpsuits.”</p><p>“You- you have to be careful, Martín. Promise me.”</p><p>Martín squeezes her then pulls away, cupping her face. “I promise, cariño.”</p><p>Sofia blinks, her lower lip quivering. Martín wipes away her tears using the pad of his thumbs. She steps aside and wraps her arms around Andrés, breathing in his familiar scent and hoping that it’ll last the week they’re gone. </p><p>“We’re going to come back to you.” Andrés whispers, his voice calming in her ear. She closes her eyes and reaches out, pulling Martin into their hug. </p><p>“Don’t- don’t let eachother do stupid shit. Please. None of that sacrificial stuff.”</p><p>“I promise.” Martín nods, holding on until Sofia pulls back and wipes at her face. She hands the bracelets to the two of them and sniffles, crossing her arms around her chest. </p><p>“Don’t burn the house down.”</p><p>“I’ve never shown interest in being an arsonist.” </p><p>Andrés smiles a little, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Everything is going to work out exactly how it’s meant to. One way or another, we’ll find our way back to you.”</p><p>Sofia wipes at her eyes again. Martín follows his boyfriend’s actions, cupping her cheeks and resting his lips on her hairline. Sofia steps back on her heels and takes a deep breath. </p><p>“You better go. Sergio is a stickler for time.”</p><p>Martín and Andrés share a look. </p><p>“Keep eachother safe for me, will ya?”</p><p>They both nod. Sofia takes one more look at them and turns away, not able to fully say goodbye. She can’t say it. Can’t wish them farewell and watch as they never return to her. It’s not fair to any of them. </p><p>As she hears the front door click close, Sofia sits down on the couch, pulling Andrés’ sweater to her face and switching on the news, ready to watch her parents take over the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sorry this took so long to update i haven’t had any motivation lately. i’m also sorry this is so clunky, i spent a couple hours nitpicking everything and trying to rewrite things to make it transition better but this is the best i’ve got. let me know if y’all have any prompts for this family cause i’m slowly running out of ideas lol. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>